


Partners

by krazykitkat



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jealous boyfriend routine would be suitable about now, but you can't locate Deeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EleanorJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorJane/gifts).



> TITLE: Partners  
> RATING: G  
> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Shane Brennan Productions, CBS Television Studios and Belisarius Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> THANKS: To my sister for betaing.

You’re leaning, actually more pinned, against the wall, thinking you’re going to need a very hot shower when you get home. Between the dancing, your bare upper back in contact with the grimy paint, and a few too many groping hands, your skin is starting to crawl.

You split your attention between the hulk with his hands planted on the wall either side of you, and the search for your partner. You’ve ruled out your current captor as being of any interest, but he’s ignoring your attempts to leave. The jealous boyfriend routine would be suitable about now, but you can’t locate Deeks.

You try not to use physical force until absolutely needed, it has a tendency to scare off possible suspects and there’s too much paperwork involved. But the hand slipping down your arm and coming to rest on your hip is the final trigger.

You pivot on your toe and swing your elbow into his solar plexus with just the required force to wind him long enough for you to step away. You melt into the crowd and of course Deeks picks that moment to appear in front of you.

You grab his forearm, taking some pleasure in his wince as your nails dig in. “Where the hell were you?” you grind out of the side of your mouth.

“Watching a deal,” he whispers as he slides his other arm around your waist. “Besides, you looked in control.”

“I was.” You’ve moved back onto the dance floor, your arms looped around his neck. He’s looking at you warily. “I still would’ve preferred a few less minutes of his company.”

Deeks’ hands shift to the small of your back. “You complained I stepped in too early last time.”

This is one problem Sam and Callen don’t have in their partnership. You’re used to being the honeypot and sometimes even enjoy it. But there’s usually a disconnect between what you can handle and what your cover needs. And Deeks is still developing that understanding.

“Maybe we need hand signals,” he suggests.

You show him your favourite.

“Hilarious.” He pulls you closer. “Can we get back to work? I’d like to get out of here sometime before dawn.”

You remember the shower waiting for you. “Who were you watching?”

He spins you, before pulling you back against him, his palms now splayed across your abdomen. He rests his chin on your shoulder and whispers, “Ten o’clock. Green shirt, slicked back hair.”

“My dream man,” you reply, grinning a little despite yourself as Deeks play-nibbles at your ear. “Okay, partner, watch closely and learn when you’re needed.”

You pull away and hone in on your new target.


End file.
